smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bryce (Hero Stories)/Conversations
Peewit: Why do you wear a skirt? Bryce: It's not a skirt, laddie, it's called a kilt, and trust me when I say this, you never want to provoke a Scotsman by calling it that. Bryce: A'm droukit Sir Johan: What do you mean? Bryce: It's our way of saying we're wet. Smurfette: You look handsome for a human. Bryce: Thank you, my wee sweet blue lassie, you're very cute yourself. Sir Johan: There's too many of them! Bryce: Gie it laldy, laddie! Gargamel: Get out of my way! I need to catch those Smurfs! Bryce: Awch awee yer feece end haud yer wheesh. Hero & Wonder: Goodbye, hopefully we'll see each other again. Bryce: See yae! Lang may yer lum reek. Wonder: Huh? What did me smurf? Hero: I smurf no idea, we need to smurf this with Fergus when we smurf back home. Peewit: I'm just gonna play my lute and sing. Bryce: Gonny naw dae that? Peewit: Why? Bryce: Just gonny naw. (Bryce is sitting in a chair looking out a window) Bryce: The nights are fair drawin in. Peewit: What did you say? Bryce: I say it's getting dark earlier tonight. Sir Johan: What's up with you, Bryce? You don't look energetic today. Bryce: A'm feeling a bit wabbit. Sir Johan: Can you speak normally? I don't understand all these strange sayings. Bryce: It means I'm lacking a bit of energy. Bryce: Ah ya... Dame Barbara: Hmph, such language. Sir Johan: What's wrong, Bryce? Bryce: I just banged my elbow on the door. Sir Johan: Welcome to the Smurfs Village, this is where our friends live. Bryce: It's a belter right enough. Faudron: Please...show...mercy. Bryce: You terrorized my fellow countrymen, you were the cause of the execution of our greatest hero, I'll never forgive you for that. But before I do put you down for good, I've got one more thing to say. Faudron: What's...that? Bryce: Never mess with the Scottish. Gargamel: Drink this and it'll give you great strength. Bryce: That's pure bowfin. Sir Johan: We've done it! We've saved the King's kingdom. Bryce: I know, that was pure dead brilliant!!! (After Bryce finishes playing his bagpipes) Bryce: By the look on yer face I can tell yae like the pipes, wee laddie. Peewit: Please stop that noise! It's unbearable. Sir Johan: Heh! Speak for yourself, Peewit. (Sir Johan meets Bryce on the castle walls) Sir Johan: Excuse me, Bryce. Bryce: What do you expect me to do? Sir Johan: Just stand aside, please. Bryce: And risk falling off the wall? Away and bile yer heid, Johan! You stand aside! Sir Johan: My destination lies at the opposite end of the wall. Bryce: And you'll get there after you back-up and I reach that end of the wall first. Sir Johan: That would waste too much time, and time is what I don't have. Bryce: Sooo, you think you're better than me cuz you're in a hurry, well I'm in a hurry too! But no, you didn't think of that did yae? That I might be an equal? Nooo, you'd just consider yourself superior right off, you're rude. Sir Johan: You mistake my comment, Bryce. Bryce: Do I? You think I'm dumb too, Johan? Sir Johan: No I... Look, we're both in a hurry! So I'll just hang off the side and you can proceed. Bryce: So you can peek up me kilt? Sir Johan: That is not what I am suggesting. Bryce: So ya say ya plucky-face hinoot. (Sir Johan & Bryce share a laugh after freeing some prisoners, only to notice them escape without properly thanking them) Bryce: Hey! Where do you think you're going? You ungrateful guinea-wolf taddies! Come back here! We saved you from a fate worse than death! You could at least give us a thanks, you milk-drinkin' silpit! Well, my toonie bloot! Sorry-faced, plookie curly breeked stoogies!"﻿ Sir Johan: I have no clue what you just said, Bryce. Bryce: Just an angry rant, Johan. Since those idiots didn't thank us for freeing them. Sir Johan: Well, they're free now! That's what should matter most. Bryce: I guess so, but they could've at least gave us a thanks. The vile stoogie curly breek tatties. (Bryce & Sir Johan finish a sparring session that lasted several hours and are exhausted) Bryce: Prepare to meet your doom! (Bryce struggles to lift his claymore sword.) I'll give you one more chance to give up! Sir Johan: I am not defeated, and I will hold my ground. Bryce: Hold yer ground, ye can barley hold yer sword. Sir Johan: Then come get me. Bryce: Wha-? I... with a response and growls. Seeing as I'm a sportsman, I'll give ye a moment to recuperate. (Sir Johan, Peewit, & Bryce are traveling through a village on their respected rides) Crazy Old Man: Hey! You guys wanna hear a story? Bryce: Does it look like my bedtime? Crazy Old Man: No! But it's a good one. Bryce: I'll tell you a story, about the auld man that got in my way, and it's not a happy ending. (Sir Johan receives a savory pudding from one of Bryce's fellow villagers) Sir Johan: This is food? Bryce: Aye, laddie, it's haggis! Sir Johan: Eww! What is haggis? Bryce with villagers: SHEEP STOMACH STUFFED WITH MEAT, SALT AND SPICES! Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Humor